Parentage: ‘BJ2013’ originated as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Forsythia x intermedia (unnamed and unpatented) at a commercial office building complex in Mechanicsburg, Pa. In 2013, the inventors discovered a branch mutation of Forsythia x intermedia which exhibited green and white leaf variegation in an irregular mottle pattern with white zonal coloration. Cuttings were taken from the mutated branch, rooted, and then grown to a mature size to confirm the distinctness and stability of the traits first observed. In April of 2017, the unique variegation of the claimed plant was determined to be stable and suitable for commercial introduction. The plant was given the name, ‘BJ2013’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘BJ2013’, by way of softwood stem tip cuttings, was first performed in 2013 in Mechanicsburg, Pa. Through two subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.